THE STORY OF COLEMAN THE T TTHE BEGINNING
by Colemanus
Summary: This is a story of the beginning of a Time Travelling power person. It is my fantasy I submit to you.


Coleman came into his hotel room after the church service that he sat in. In his room Coleman saw a black and blue bottle which was long and tapered with a handle he never saw it before so he picked it up and

looked inside the bottle and saw it was misty. He decided that he was going to rest for an hour before opening the bottle. During that hour his Pastor by phone call invited him to dinner which Coleman accepted, but

before he left for the meeting he covered his mouth, hoping the mist isn't poisoned.

He opened the bottle, the mist came out of the bottle and wrapped around his head and came to rest by the table, it took the shape of a female, and after 2 minutes the mist formed into a light skinned black female,

one of the prettiest people Coleman ever seen. She had a mane of brown hair that framed her head nicely ,her Boobs were Ds and tapered to her tits in a very nice way. Her butt cheeks were well formed, one hand

from spine to legs. She had an average stance. She wore a thin blue shirt with gold along the shoulders she had a thin vest made of diamond with blue diamond birds stenciled on it, she wore a blue mini-skirt made

of spun blue gold with latched brown sandals whose cloth laced up to the knees.

She was beautiful and though her cloths were strange but rich Coleman blinked to see if he was awake and glanced at his hands. then she spoke her voice was very nice to hear with a perfect tenor that made

Coleman a little hard:

"I am Jennifer, ex-queen of the nation of Arun. I was in exile for 7,000 years, I would be called a Djinn but some humans. I will grant you three wishes."

Coleman was surprised but did not ask her to repeat herself or say 'what' he thought for a few seconds.

"How powerful are you."

She said something that Coleman did not understand. "I don't understand...can you wishes make me affect 1,000, 10,000, Millions, etc."

"All that you can survey." she smugly said. She waved her hands for the show.

"That's still vague because I can survey and dream much."

She looked at him and sighed "I have to delve into your mind and spirit to see how much you can dream."

Coleman replied "Are you a demon."

"My race does not deal with your race. The Jinn are closely related to us but we are not them or whatever things your people think of them, Demons test this world, we are not Demons."

"Do you serve Satan."

"No on my honor as an ex-Queen of Arun, I do not serve any Spirit creature."

Jennifer was amazed that this chubby black human was not gawking or being greedy.

"Then you may read my mind and soul."

She scanned the world, beyond the world then she scanned him and found he understood power levels and would understand her power level. His mind reached out to her and she shoved it away. This took 2

minutes. Then she pulled out from her scan and then looked at him. "I am 10 universes in power. My Race is 10P14h Universes or 100 Dimensions. My wishes can affect 20 Universes of mass." she looked at him to

see if he understood.

"I understand and what happens if I don't make the wish right away."

"Ill be your slave but your commands beyond what I can physically choose to do will be considered a wish and since I am a slave you will have to be my master, like finding me a place to stay. I will not go into the

bottle. My care will be difficult to you to explain to most of the people of your life since you don't support yourself and though I can support you by my physical work like prostitution you are a Priest it will be difficult

for you to explain."

"Make my wishes quick?"

"Depends, master, I wont lie to you cannot handle a humble slave."

Coleman was miffed at the woman's truth though she was friendly she was blunt.

"Then I wish make my wishes quick or try to."

She smiled.

"I wish to be sent to the Cacaostrum, or the beginning of all things or that mist that Steven Brust wrote about."

"The belief that all writers tape into events that have somewhere or some when is true." A hole in existence opens on the floor that lead to a ledge below of which is a mist of colors. Coleman felt scared because it

was powerful. Jennifer said "Go down, I don't want to keep this open forever and you might have doomed your world, go in master."

"I doomed my world?"

"Go in master." Jennifer yelled.

Coleman climbed the four feet to the ledge. He looked at the mist of colors. "You will pull me out if I fail."

"Your wish is my command."

"That's not a wish." Coleman said angrily"

Jennifer closed the hole to Earth, "No its not, I serve you, you will have two hours to go in before something will come here from out there or another place of the multi-verse, the thing maybe like the thing in the

movie The Mist, master you will have as much chance as an gnat in a whirlwind.

"Ok" Coleman looked at the mist/storm of light and was scared but he wanted power, the power of a god, he did not run, he knew he would die and be wiped out of existence.

'No guts no glory.' he thought but one his dreams was to immortalized like Jesus or Hitler but this would terminate his life force no heaven no memory and massive pain these questions made him not go in for an

hour. Then after an hour Coleman stepped into the Cacoastrum. He felt intense pain, pain that entered his bones, he screamed out many times and fought the pain trying to push it out of him for hours pain that

almost sheared away most of her humanity. Power came into him and he used the power to fling himself back to the hole he came out of and tried to will the pain away.

When he got to the hole, Jennifer was surprised, he attained power he became five times stronger than her combined race. Coleman looked around and then fell unconscious. Jennifer did not use the Cacaostrum.

2

Coleman woke inside blackness, he thought he was in coffin, he felt what was above him. It was soft like a coffins fabric, he was going to think 'get me out of here" because he did not want to die, but he saw the

blackness slowly break away like in a movie called the Time machine's cave scene to show a vaulted room. He sat up and seen he was naked, and there was red energy around him by five feet. beyond the field there

were women kneeling at him, and kneeling on the floor.

Coleman went into the Cacoastrum decades later gaining 542,000,000 dimensions. of power. Not have been touched by the Fuhrer power.

Coleman went to 1944 to Tuscaloosa Mississippi where there was a school for Negroes. He went to the city as a teacher which was respected along with military men, but the school did not need teachers. The

school called Rodoc's school taught from 8-19 year olds for 25 years. It was made by a white veterin of WW1 and his backers but he passed away in 1936. So Coleman tutored French and Spanish to four students t

wo of which were from Birmingham, all were Negroes. Two girls and two boys. He taught one girl a 16 year old in private, another girl and her aunt together.


End file.
